Wreak Havoc
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: Sylvie Maroni escaped a violent, traumatic past to counsel disadvantaged youth by day and moonlight as vigilante Wraith by night. Lauren Stanley is a teenage criminal dragged in to begin sessions with Sylvie against her better judgement. When Lauren gets in over her head, Sylvie calls in the only person she can - Lauren's cousin, Dick Grayson. Dick/OC; Jason/OC.
1. Blink And You'll Miss It

**Chapter One: Blink And You'll Miss It**

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to our Titans fic! The fandom is only small so not really sure how much response this will get, but figured it was worth a try.**

* * *

"Hey, Sylvie."

The cheerful, familiar voice made Sylvie Maroni look up from her case notes. Jason Todd strode into her office – and he wasn't alone. With him, he brought a scowling blonde girl around his own age. She had manacles around her wrists that obviously prevented her from using whatever her abilities were.

"Jason." Sylvie rose from her desk, closing the file. "Who is this?"

The girl tugged away from him. "Doesn't matter."

"Found her robbing a joint," Jason announced. This was not the first time that Jason had attempted to 'help' Sylvie. He'd once been one of her clients – Sylvie counselled disadvantaged youth, and before Jason had been taken in by Bruce Wayne, he'd certainly fit that category. Now he brought in wayward teenagers in the hope of helping Sylvie rehabilitate them. She personally thought she could do without his help, but she knew it would be crushing to him to hear that.

"Jason, I appreciate your efforts to bring me clients and help people out, but really?" Sylvie tilted her head to the side. She was one of the few people who knew that Jason moonlighted as the latest Robin. She couldn't talk – he was far from the only vigilante in Gotham City.

The girl elbowed Jason in the face, causing him to yowl in pain and release her immediately. Sylvie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had forgotten what it was like to be a teenager, and was often reminded that they were really just children still. Whoever the girl was, it was clear she didn't much like Jason.

"Told you to leave me alone," the girl said triumphantly.

"What's your name?" Sylvie asked her as Jason rubbed his nose and swore under his breath.

"Blink," the girl responded, which must be the alias she went by. It was far from uncommon – street kids didn't always use their real names, especially when it might get them into even bigger trouble.

"Your actual name?" Sylvie pressed, although she had the feeling she wasn't going to be getting much out of the stubborn kid.

"Doesn't matter," the girl muttered.

Sylvie exhaled deeply. "Blink, I don't want to get the police involved, but I'm going to need a little more to go off. So, can I have a name?"

The blonde girl shook her head vehemently. "No."

"I could go by her place and get some ID," Jason offered, which made the girl glare at him for his interjection.

Sylvie raised her eyebrows. "You know where she lives?"

Jason nodded. "Sure."

"You're stalking me now?" the girl asked, her eyes narrowing as she stared him down.

He scoffed. "You wish."

"I'll have my cousin arrest you," she threatened. Sylvie personally thought if she had a relative in law enforcement in Gotham, they'd have bailed her out of this situation before Jason had the chance to drag here.

"Oh yeah?" Jason challenged, clearly as disbelieving, "What cousin?"

"He lives in Detroit."

The words made everything click in Sylvie's mind. She knew a guy who'd moved to Detroit recently and become a cop. She knew that he had a younger cousin too, although all she knew about the girl was her name. Of course it was all connected. There was no way it could be a coincidence.

"Dick Grayson." Sylvie sighed heavily. "So you're Lauren."

The blonde tilted her head to the side. "What of it?"

"No need to contact Dick." Sylvie moved back behind her desk, sitting down in her swivel chair. "I'll do that."

"Busted!" Jason yelled delightedly, jumping back a second letter when Lauren grabbed a letter opener from Sylvie's desk beside the golden lettering of the SYLVIE DE SOUZA name plaque. She slashed at Jason, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Lauren, please put that down," Sylvie said firmly.

"Make him leave," Lauren demanded, but she relented and put the letter opener back on the desk where she'd found it. Realising she wasn't going to get anything out of Lauren while Jason was still around, Sylvie turned to look at the boy.

"Jason, this is between me and Lauren."

"Seriously?" Jason didn't look impressed.

Sylvie folded her arms. "Yes, seriously."

Jason grumbled and walked out. She knew his bad attitude would fade away quickly – Jason's mood were constantly changing, and he could never stay annoyed at Sylvie for long. With him gone, she turned her attention on the teenage thief that had been left in her office.

"You gonna call my asshole cousin?" Lauren asked. There it was – that rebellious tone that Sylvie swore she heard from almost every teenager. If Lauren expected her to relent now that Jason was gone, she had another thing coming.

"Yes, I am."

Lauren chewed at her lip. "Anything I can do to convince you not to?"

"He's either going to hear this from me, or from you. It's your choice." Sylvie shrugged her shoulders lightly, before changing the topic to try and discern more about what Lauren was actually up to. "You do theft jobs often?"

"Sometimes," Lauren said enigmatically.

"Do you work for yourself, or someone else?" She had the feeling that she knew the answer to her own question, but kids never wanted to rat people out. It took several sessions before Sylvie was ever able to get any information from them, once they got past the fear that the person they were informing on was going to hurt or kill them.

"Just myself."

"Hmm." Sylvie didn't believe that for a second, but she wasn't about to call the girl a liar. "Okay."

"Can I go?" Lauren asked impatiently.

"Alright." Sylvie handed her one of her cards. If Lauren didn't show up again, she knew Jason would make sure she did – or even Dick, once she made the call. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Lauren laughed as Austin told another one of his ridiculous dad jokes. She shook her head as she continued to make the coffee orders in front of her, enjoying the little pieces of art she created in the foam. She loved this place. The vibe and the people made her feel welcome and at home, even if it didn't pay as well as her crime jobs did. She flipped her hair from her face as she moved back over to the counter as the bell rung, frowning when her eyes fell upon a familiar and definitely not welcome face.

"Still stalking me?" Her tone was accusatory, and she knew that he could tell she didn't want him to be there.

Jason shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked around the place. "Nah, just want a blueberry muffin."

Lauren grabbed one, handing it to him before folding her arms over her chest. "On the house if you leave me alone."

"Define 'leave you alone'." Jason questioned, following her to the other end of the bench.

"Stop following me." She snapped at him as she began to make another set of coffees, pushing a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm just making sure you're not committing any crimes." He pointed out, picking at the muffin in his hand.

"Just go away, Jason." She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. She watched as he turned and walked away, moving over to sit at a table and continue to eat his muffin. She could feel her patience beginning to wear thin, and wished for a moment she didn't work at the shop and could beat his ass. "That's not going away."

"I'm letting you work in peace, aren't I?" Jason pointed out, getting to his feet and following her as she walked outside, a bag of trash in her hand. "Don't steal anything. Resist your kleptomaniac urges."

Lauren scowled before teleporting behind him and kicking him in the back, planting her hands on her hips as he stumbled. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Jason regained his balance, turning to face her. "I'm doing my job."

"Your job is stupid." She countered, realising how childish her words were the moment they came out of her mouth, and slightly regretting them.

"Not as dumb as working in a coffee shop!" Jason yelled back as she walked inside.

Lauren raked a hand through her hair as she wandered back into the coffee shop. She could feel her rage burning through her at his words. He may have thought her job stupid, but she didn't have the luxury of living in a mansion with everything provided for her. She had to work to earn her place, even if that work wasn't always honest.

"Lauren. Hi." Lauren looked up at the familiar sound of her cousin's voice. She stared at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him, grateful to see him for once.

"I have a stalker." She told him as the pulled apart, nodding her head towards Jason.

Jason strode over to them, opening his mouth to defend himself again. "What? I'm not a stalker."

"Sylvie called me." Dick told her, crossing his arms over his chest. He clearly wasn't impressed that his old friend was calling him to inform him of his cousin's night time activities. "Who are you?"

Jason stepped past Lauren to introduce himself, extending his hand.

"Jason Todd. It's great to meet you."

Dick nodded slowly, shaking the younger man's hand and looking back to Lauren.

"Right... You should go."

Jason frowned at that, not impressed that he had been told twice now to leave by different adults within the past day.

"What?"

"You heard him.' Lauren smirked, watching as she scowled before walking out, throwing his muffin in the bin as he went. "Thank you."

"What's been going on with you?" Dick questioned, following her as she moved to the coffee machine, grabbing him one.

Lauren shrugged, handing him some sugar. "Just working."

Dick sighed heavily, taking a sip of the dark liquid. "Yeah, a few different jobs from what I've heard."

"Need to make money somehow." Lauren explained, although she knew he wouldn't understand where she was coming from.

"By stealing things?" Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting down across from her. "Who's it for?"

Lauren stared at him for a moment, debating her options. She knew he wouldn't rest until he told her what he wanted to know, but she also knew the type of shit should could get into, not that her cousin wouldn't protect her.

"His name is Mark Aspen."

"Blonde hair, mid-thirties?" Dick had obviously heard the name before.

Lauren shrugged. "Yeah, he's pretty hot."

"Lauren, he's like, twice your age." Dick groaned as he pulled his phone out and tapped in a familiar number. Lauren wasn't surprised to see Sylvie's name flash across the screen, and knew Mark and Sylvie must know each other somehow.

* * *

Sylvie prided herself on keeping her apartment in immaculate condition. Even when she had late days at work, she made sure she came home and at least wiped down the benchtops. Doing a little bit of cleaning here and there meant she didn't have to worry about doing huge cleans all that often. However, this morning's cleaning was interrupted by a knock at the door. Putting the sponge back in the sink, Sylvie opened the door – and immediately frowned.

"Sylvie." Mark Aspen leaned casually in her doorway as if he owned the place. Even seven years after she'd met him, Sylvie's stomach still did somersaults at the sight of him – except after they'd broken up two years ago, it wasn't necessarily in a good way.

"Mark." She tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Came to see you."

Against her better judgement, Sylvie opened the door wider to let him inside before closing and locking it behind him. She folded her arms and leaned against the front door. She was fully aware that what she had with Mark was toxic. She'd been eighteen when they'd first gotten together – he was ten years older. Although she'd had the sense to break out of their abusive relationships, it hadn't stopped him coming around to have sex with her. It also hadn't stopped her letting him.

"How's work?" he asked as she finally moved away from the door and back into the kitchen, turning on her back on him as she answered his question.

"It's fine."

"I'm glad."

"No, you aren't," she responded.

Mark was an attractive man – blonde hair, baby blue eyes, an easy smile. He was extremely charming – which was what had gotten her into trouble with him in the first place. However, he was also manipulative and selfish, which she hadn't realised until far too late.

"Are the kids doing okay?" he questioned.

"You don't care about the kids."

She had been one of those street kids once – back when she was fourteen years old and had run away from her criminal family, going by her mother's maiden name of De Souza to avoid people connecting her to her uncle, Salvatore Maroni. Sylvie had had a tough few years on the streets. She'd thought her relationship with Mark kept her safe. How laughable that seemed now.

Mark pressed a hand over his heart, smile mocking. "I'm offended."

"What do you want?" Sylvie repeated.

"Just to see you." He smirked. "Why so suspicious?"

"Because you don't just come here out of the goodness of your heart."

"Well, the sex is good." Mark grinned at her discomfort, and she averted her eyes, feeling shame at the fact she was still sleeping with a man she knew was bad for her. "And you love it."

"Stop," she insisted.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"You know why."

Mark approached Sylvie as she watched him warily. She knew why he was here. She knew what he wanted. She hated herself for wanting it too. When Mark snagged her by the waist and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, she responded with just as much enthusiasm. Sylvie slipped her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her waist. As their kiss grew more heated, Mark drew back to examine her.

"When do you have to head to work?"

"An hour."

"That's enough time." Mark scooped her up, carrying her over to the kitchen bench and setting her down on it. Sylvie pulled him close, letting her head fall back as he trailed kisses down her neck. He nibbled hard enough to make her moan, aware that she was going to have hickeys to cover up.

Sylvie pulled her skirt up as Mark yanked her shirt off over her head. When his lips descended on her neck again, she wound her fingers tightly into his blonde hair. This happened more often than she'd care to admit. She knew she should be sleeping with someone who wasn't her ex, especially when they hadn't been in a relationship for two years.

Yet Sylvie craved the intimacy. It was sad, and she knew that she deserved better. Mark knew her so well that it was just comfortable. He had started coming around not long after the break-up, and she'd just never been able to find it in herself to turn him away.

Mark drew back to undo his pants when Sylvie's phone rang, the shrill sound breaking through her haze of pleasure. Dick Grayson's name on the screen was like being doused with a bucket of ice-cold water.

"Gonna get that?" Mark asked, amused.

Sylvie brushed him off, climbing off the bench and retrieving her phone. She and Dick had been friends for quite some time – he'd saved her when she'd been a teenager on the streets. It had never been anything more than friendship, one that had spanned almost a decade. Sure, Dick was cute, but she'd been with Mark. Then Dick had moved to Detroit anyway.

"Now isn't a good time."

"We need to talk." His voice was serious – but then, when was Dick not serious? He wasn't the type to laugh easily. They were friends, yet even then he felt closed off to her at times. Not that she wasn't – Mark was one of only a handful of people who knew that Sylvie was a Maroni.

"Can't this wait?"

"It's important," Dick's tone was urgent. "It's about Mark Aspen."

A cold chill came over Sylvie, and she could only hope that her ex-boyfriend turned occasional lover hadn't heard what Dick had said. Now definitely wasn't the time to talk about this.

"I have to go." She quickly hung up, before composing herself and setting her phone down on the bench. She smoothed her skirt down and picked up her shirt, pulling it back on.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, arching an eyebrow as he watched her fix herself up like they hadn't just been about to have sex on her kitchen bench.

"My first client is coming in early," Sylvie lied easily. She watched as Mark fixed his pants, a sudden boldness taking over her. "You should stop coming around here."

His smile was smug. "Is that what you really want?"

"Mark," she pleaded. He knew exactly what to say to get to her, as always. He knew how hard she found it to turn him away, and that was why she never did. He was like a drug to her, and she was addicted despite herself.

"Alright." He held up his hands, grinning. "I'm going."


	2. Robin Squared

**Chapter Two: Robin Squared**

* * *

**A/N: So things are a little AU in the sense that although this is pre-Season 1, Dick and Jason will meet earlier. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed!**

* * *

"This had better be important." Sylvie walked into her office with an unimpressed expression on her face. She was known to drop everything to come into work when people needed her. However, she didn't really appreciate Dick calling her in about Mark - not when she'd actually been with the man at the time."

"It is," Dick insisted. She hadn't seen him in a while, and couldn't help but be struck by how good-looking he was, although she only allowed herself a moment to drink that fact in.

"Alright, what is it?" Sylvie cast around to see that Dick was joined not only by Lauren, but also Jason. "I was actually with Mark when you called, so that could have ended badly."

"The children can leave." Dick looked pointedly at the teenagers. "We need to talk in private."

"Really?" Jason complained as he headed for the door, Lauren heaving a dramatic sigh as she left as well. "Why am I always getting sent away?"

"Lauren is working for Mark," Dick said once the door closed behind them. He folded his arms over his chest. "That's who she's stealing for."

Sylvie was a bit taken aback. Mark knew how much she despised adults using kids to do their bidding. It wasn't as though he was the most moral person around, but she had hoped she might have influenced him a bit. Apparently not. Since their break up, it appeared he'd only gotten worse.

"Next time, you should text. If Mark suspects something…"

"She's not some frail kid. She can handle herself." The words contradicted the urgency with which Dick had spoken of Lauren working for Mark.

"I'm just glad he didn't overhear anything." Sylvie shook her head slowly. "I made him leave after you called."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "You're still seeing him?"

"It's not like that," she insisted, not wanting Dick to think she'd gotten back together with her toxic ex, "We aren't in a relationship."

"So you're just sleeping together?" he asked, his tone indicating that he didn't think highly of the situation.

"What does it matter if we are?" Sylvie didn't really think Dick was in the right space to place judgement. From what she knew, he'd only embarked on a long string of casual relationships and one-night stands.

"Is that a good idea?"

"It's just sex, Dick." Sylvie flopped in her office chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Whatever you want to say, please, spit it out."

"I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life," Dick said tactfully, but Sylvie didn't want to hear it. She wanted to hear what he really thought.

"You think it's stupid."

"Of course I do." Dick leaned over the desk. "Why do you keep going back to him?"

"I'd try and explain, but I don't think you'd get it." Sylvie focused her attention on a fountain pen, turning it over between her fingers. Mark had been her safety net, her escape from the streets. No, he hadn't always been good to her. But she'd been hopelessly in love with him, and although she wasn't anymore, some part of her clung to what they'd had.

Dick threw his head back. "I don't understand everyone's obsession with him."

"I'm not obsessed with him," Sylvie responded indignantly, the accusation prickling at her, "He keeps coming to me. I just...I don't know. I don't turn him away."

"You should start," Dick suggested.

"Why, Dick?" Sylvie tilted her head to the side. "Why does it matter to you?"

"I care about you." It was true that they were good friends, and had become so over a series of years. Dick had never approved of Mark, and although he'd never said it openly, he hadn't exactly made a secret of it either.

"It's just nice to have the intimacy, I guess." Sylvie put the fountain pen down, unsure how to explain the complicated nature of her relationship with Mark.

"Can't find someone better?" Dick asked.

Sylvie leaned forward in the chair. "Excuse me?"

"You could find someone less toxic." Dick shrugged his broad shoulders. "There are plenty of people out there."

She shook her head. "I don't do that anymore."

"What? Date?"

"Screw random men." Sylvie hadn't done that since she was a teenager, since before Mark. She'd been fourteen when she'd first run away from her uncle and lived on the streets. Some of her choices hadn't been the smartest, but she wasn't going back to anything that reminded her of those times.

"I'm not saying do that. I'm saying go on a date. Meet a nice guy."

Sylvie's green eyes narrowed. She didn't need some man to get her life together. She'd done so much more in the two years since she'd broken up with Mark than she had in the years she'd been with him.

"I don't need to date. I don't need a nice guy. I'm doing perfectly fine."

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Jason scowled as Sylvie shut the door, leaving him and Lauren alone in the waiting room.

"Get over it." Lauren watched as he paced angrily, while she flopped onto the couch. At least it was a comfortable waiting room. She didn't like being left out anymore than Jason, but she also knew there was no point arguing with Dick and Sylvie about it. They were the ones who would win the argument inevitably. "Stop pacing."

"Stop telling me what to do." Jason snapped at her and Lauren let out a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long afternoon if she had to wait around with someone who was in a foul mood. "So, this Mark dude..."

"What about him?" Lauren raised an eyebrow. She knew the topic was bound to turn to Mark eventually.

Jason sat in the chair opposite her, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Why do you work for him?"

"He keeps me off the streets." Lauren shrugged. It's not like she did any high end crimes, just easy thefts here and there. Her teleportation made it easy for her. Her cafe job didn't pay well and her street ones meant she had a roof over her head.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure he's a great guy."

"You live in a big fancy house, you're lucky. Some of us aren't that lucky." Lauren scowled at him. She had remembered living in the mansion with Dick after her parents had died and left him as her only family.

"You don't know me." Jason snapped back, narrowing his eyes at her.

Lauren rolled her eyes before getting to her feet and pulling her phone out. She had expected Mark to have messaged her by now to find out why she wasn't going to him for jobs, but she also figured he probably knew about Dick being in town. Not that she had ever told him that they were related. She was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Mark and Dick had history, and it wasn't even close to being good history.

"So what's the deal with you and this Mark dude?" Jason questioned, having shifted so his feet were propped up on the small coffee table. "You're not sleeping with him or anything?"

"No, but I wouldn't be opposed to it." Lauren shrugged. It wasn't like Mark was unattractive.

"Gross." Jason made a face at her answer. "You having the hots for Sylvie's ex is gross."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to get it." Lauren muttered, leaning against the wall and staring out the window. She was keen to get away from the office, but also knew she had to wait for Dick and Sylvie to be done.

* * *

Despite her unconventional education, Sylvie had always thoroughly enjoyed books. In particular she enjoyed non-fiction, books about psychology and the human mind. Usually, the thick volumes she absorbed were related to her work. Sylvie loved learning, and believed that you never stopped picking up new things. A knock on her door roused her from her reading, and she placed the book down on the coffee table.

Crossing over to open the door, Sylvie had for some reason assumed it might have been Dick. When she saw it was Mark, she sighed heavily, going to close the door again.

"Not tonight, Mark."

He rested a hand against the door, stopping her from closely it completely. "I'm here to talk."

"Okay…" Sylvie opened the door, letting him inside. "Talk about what?"

"Dick Grayson is in town." Mark made himself comfortable on the couch. It bothered Sylvie that he was so at ease in her home. This wasn't his space, it was hers. He only came around to sleep with her. "Heard he was at your office."

Sylvie shrugged. "So?"

"What did he want?" Mark asked, leaning forward. As much as he might try to sound casual, Sylvie could tell that he was nervous. No doubt he suspected that Dick was aware of what he was up to.

"Just to catch up."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sylvie smiled tightly. "Are you scared, Mark?"

"Should I be?"

"That depends on what you're doing these days." Sylvie let the threat hang in the air, smiling sweetly as Mark's blue eyes narrowed. He must suspect that she was aware of what he was up to, although Sylvie knew there was a bigger picture she wasn't seeing yet. There was no way Mark was working on his own.

"He knows Lauren, doesn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sylvie shook her head, but they both knew Mark wasn't buying it.

"I'm not stupid, and I know you aren't either."

"No, I'm not," Sylvie admitted with a light shrug of her shoulders and a hint of sass, "Don't know about you, though."

"How are they connected?" Mark pushed himself to his feet, walking over to her as she remained silent. He loomed over her, but he was an idiot if he thought she was intimidated by him. "Tell me, or I'll get it out of her."

"What's in it for me?" Sylvie asked. She didn't really want anything from him, she just wanted to see if he was cutting deals.

"What do you want?" Mark tilted his head to the side. She considered her options, realising that she had the chance to actually ask something of him. There was only one thing she really wanted, and it hadn't been until she talked to Dick that she realised she wanted it.

Sylvie took a deep breath. "I want you to leave me alone."

"Fine." Mark sighed heavily, raking a hand through his blonde hair. "Answer my question first."

"Dick's here because of me." It wasn't the truth, but Sylvie wasn't exactly about to spill her guts to her ex.

"And his relation to Lauren?"

Sylvie crinkled her nose in feigned confusion. "What relation? You're just paranoid."

When Mark showed no signs of leaving, she looked pointedly at the door. They'd had a deal, and even though she hadn't been honest with him, she expected him to hold up his side. Yet she knew Mark, and he didn't always do what he said he would.

"You said you'd leave me alone."

He smiled malevolently. "Never said I meant it."

"Why won't you?" Sylvie's brow furrowed. Didn't he want to move on, like she did? Mark just winked at her, and the cruel glimmer in his eyes made cold shivers run up her spine.

"It's fun messing with you."

Mark strode out of the apartment, and Sylvie slammed the door shut behind him. She leaned against it and took a deep breath, her whole body shaking. She tried to ignore how he had the ability to get so deep under her skin. She just wanted to move on with her life, but that wasn't going to happen until Mark stopped haunting her.

* * *

Lauren frowned as she walked into her living room, dumping her bag on the couch and seeing Jason in front of her TV, beer in hand. She didn't remember inviting him over, and she didn't remember when they'd become best buds either. "You're in my house now?"

"Hey." Jason greeted her, seemingly not phased by her displeasure. "How was work?"

"It was fine." Lauren told him, tugging her jeans off and searching for a pair of shorts.

Jaosn watched her carefully as she did, before swapping her coffee stained top out for something else. He had to admit she had a nice figure. "Nice."

Lauren shot him a glance over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her. "You can stop drooling."

"I'll try." Jason finished his beer, watching as she seemingly ignored him and began to make tea. "Want me to go?"

"You'll just come back." She shrugged, stirring milk and sugar into her tea before moving over to her washing and beginning to fold it.

"I was asked to keep an eye on you. Keep you safe." He explained to her, watching her closely. He could tell she was annoyed about that fact, but was confused when she began to laugh. "Why is that funny?"

"Because we both know I'd be the one protecting you." She pointed out to him, sipping her tea.

"Uh huh." They both knew Jason was far from helpless, and had bested Lauren countless times despite her teleportation, but they'd become friendly rivals.

Lauren flopped down beside him, well aware that his eyes were still glued to her as she sipped her tea. "Are you just going to stare at me all night?"

"Maybe." He smirked, putting his empty beer bottle on the table. "Or I can leave."

"I don't hate your company." Lauren admitted to him, finishing her tea and getting up to dump the mug in the sink.

"Aw, I'm growing on you." Jason mocked her, earning a sharp look from her. She was tired and not in the mood for jokes.

"Maybe." She muttered as she moved towards the bedroom, glancing sideways at him as he moved to grab the blanket draped over the back of the couch. If he was going to be staying the night, she was decent enough to not make him sleep on the old and uncomfortable thing. "If you keep your hands to yourself, you can share the bed."


End file.
